


Pajamas and Pillows

by StrivingArtist



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Multi, Post-Endgame, Toni Stark - Freeform, new ship who dis?, unbetaed, where's steve? who knows? definitely not me, winterironmarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingArtist/pseuds/StrivingArtist
Summary: It was the cuddling that Toni looked forwards to most. Not that she was turning down the naked shenanigans that preceded it. But as Toni waved and posed for her favorite of the paparazzos in her traditional red and gold, she was thinking about pajamas and pillows and feelings.





	Pajamas and Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledgirl704](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledgirl704/gifts).



> unbetaed and not really thought through because the movie gave me emotions. I love and appreciate everyone writing Ramvers because I am reading all of it, but y'all know how I love broken people finding each other in the wake of tragedy.

Two years, four temporary deaths, three lost comrades, a hundred battles, two earth-saving fights, and one that doubled as a universe-saving fight, and somehow, Pepper still could control all three of them. Bucky could claim that he was just being polite to a lady after growing up in the forties. That was bull, but he maintained the idea so intently that it was hard to call him on it. Toni could, rightly, claim that Pepper was owed a few hundred favors for all the things she got up pre-Afghanistan. 

But Carol. 

That one didn’t make sense to Toni. 

Or it didn’t until Toni found her partners waiting on her in the living room, and Carol’s eyes tightened while her mouth tweaked sideways in the just the faintest hint of a smirk.

That was when Toni remembered that Carol had come along with Toni to Michaelis’ studio for the design session for this dress. That night had ended very nicely for Toni with the two of them all handsy and pushy. 

The predatory look that was an indicator of Toni being a useless pile of post orgasmic pudding lit in Carol’s eyes just before a few sparks literally lit up her eyes. The long architectural lines of the dress, showing off the reactor behind a sheer panel looked incredible and Toni damn well knew it, but Carol and Bucky weren’t exactly slacking. Carol, never a fan of dresses, was in a fitted suit in a red so dark it was almost black, with a blue shirt beneath, and heeled boots that contained a nano bot suit, just in case. Bucky was in his usual black with red accent, and Carol had probably talked him into leaving the five o clock shadow that made him look like he was prowling for trouble. 

They’d be the best looking people at the gala, and Toni would spend the whole night with one foot mentally in the gutter. 

So yeah, Toni worked out why Carol had agreed with Pepper’s request they go to the gala before they got in the car. Didn’t mean she liked the delay before they were back in the penthouse all naked and exhausted and cuddly. 

That was another thing that took some getting used to. It was the cuddling that she looked forwards to most. Not that she was turning down the naked shenanigans that preceded it. But as Toni waved and posed for her favorite of the paparazzos in her traditional red and gold, she was thinking about pajamas and pillows and feelings. 

 

***

 

Of course, that soft thinking followed her through most of the evening. Carol and Bucky always danced at these things, ignoring whatever level of formality the room expected; Swinging when they were supposed to waltz, hip hop when there was swing, and on one memorable occasion, waltzing while the rest of the room was grinding like it was a sketchy club, moving people out of their way through sheer force of will.

Toni winked as Bucky caught her eye. Tonight the evening was highly formal and the other couples were stuck in boring stately waltzes. Carol was leading Bucky in a tango.  Complete with dips. 

They deserved it. 

They deserved anything that made them smile like that. 

They’d found each other first in the aftermath of Thanos. Toni -- well, everyone, actually -- tried not to think about that time. But she could think about the time two months later, when she found Bucky and Carol on the roof, eating ice cream, laughing through their pain as they traded stories about working for the bad guys and thinking you were doing good. A month later the pair was dating. 

Ha. 

“Dating”

They went from terrifyingly dangerous sparring to defiling the training room to practically married in the space of week. 

And a month later Carol talked circles around Toni until she’d been stammering, and they’d all three woken up in a tangle of limbs whining for coffee. Best decision of Toni’s life. 

They understood each other’s triggers and respected them. 

They called each other on it when one of them started to hide how bad things were. 

They fought together and for each other and with each other. 

Oh, and even with a decade of fighting experience plussing Toni up from baseline human, the pair of them were still able to make a game of wearing Toni out with protracted and repeated orgasms. 

Yeah, Toni’s life was pretty much perfect. Intermittent world ending catastrophe’s and lost friends to one side. 

 

***

 

It was an open secret that the three of them were together. Everyone knew. The New Avengers had walked in on them enough that there was never a point in trying to hide it. The press  _ knew  _ but thanks to a healthy fear of Carol zapping all their cameras again, they didn’t comment. 

Sometimes they’d play it down for their own convenience. Not at galas. 

Bucky’s lips brushed against her neck as his hands slid over her waist, tracing the line of slashed cut outs on her hip.

“You enjoy the show sweet thing?”

“You almost took out Gwendolyn Archibald.”

“That’s a good thing?”

“That’s a  _ great _ thing, freezie-pop.”

“Didn’t our lovely girlfriend ban that name?”

“She banned freezer pop.”

Bucky huffed. If Toni turned, he’d have a bit of the winter soldier on his face to hide how amused he actually was. 

“Go on, Tones she’s waiting on you.”

He kissed her neck and pushed her, more than enough motivation to head towards the goddess standing amongst Manhattan socialites. 

On a bad day, after a battle that almost wiped them out, Carol would look worn thin, harried and dirty but glowing with power. Tonight, that glow was all happiness. Any other woman would have cocked a hip or tilted her head to look sultry and seductive. Black Widow was a master at it. Toni pulled those tricks out regularly. 

Carol though. 

It was almost parade rest. 

Except that it wasn’t resting, it was waiting. Anticipating. 

Feet at shoulder width, shoulders back and head high, the only difference between that sight and a training session was the clothes they wore. 

They danced. 

Something that had nothing to do with the others or the music. Just because it made all three of them smile. Carol had never met a rule she wouldn’t break, and Toni like fucking with the socialites. 

That really was all Toni could remember from it. Genius level awareness didn’t help if you weren’t paying any attention to things other than the fact that your girlfriend was doing the tingly heated finger thing again so every movement against your back felt like a reminder of what would happen later.

“Distracted there, Toni?”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well you just stepped on my toes again.”

“Your toes were in my way. That’s on you.”

“No, you’re on me.”

“I made your boots, even if I was, you couldn’t feel it.”

“I’m delicate.”

“You kicked through a wall with those last week.”

“I’m very fragile.”

Fingers traced the open window at Toni’s back, sending little electric tickles in their wake, and yeah, that time Toni noticed as she stepped on Carol’s toes.

“Starting to think you don’t want to be dancing with me. I’m distraught, Toni.” Another little zap.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sparkles, did your translator glitch, here on Earth we call that evil not distraught.”

“That’s not what you said about it last night.”

“Rude.”

“You like it.”

“Love it actually.”

The music must have changed to something faster because Carol changed her grip and spun Toni out to be caught by Bucky. 

They didn’t leave the dance floor the rest of the night. 

 

***

 

Toni’s heels were still in the limo. 

Without them, she was chin height to Bucky, and barely made it to Carol’s nose. 

If her feet were on the ground that was. 

Which they weren’t. 

Because Carol was carrying her. 

Bucky was carrying Toni’s dress.

 

***

 

Tangles of limbs were a standard.

Like they needed to be in contact with each other or they’d lose one of them. 

Not an unreasonable fear considering the lives they’d lived. 

They set skin to skin and reminded themselves that they were alive and would be alive tomorrow and they’d been knocked down but would keep getting up. 

Toni liked this part the most. 

Again, that shouldn’t be taken as a complaint about the sex. 

But Buck was the Winter Soldier who was one scary fucker. 

And Toni was convinced that ever since the world met Captain Marvel, they started putting her face next to the definition of Top in the dictionary. 

That was during. 

After?

Toni had a lifetime of slipping out of bed before her partner woke, and she revelled in long cuddling sessions now. This was when she took care of them. When the pair of them would get quiet and honest and vulnerable and finally,  _ finally _ , let Toni carry some of their burden. 

They’d come together reeling from their sorrow. They’d patched themselves together on instinct and desire, and when all of that passion burned away, what was left was the way they echoed each other. 

Their fears and traumas didn’t match, but they rhymed. 

If she could have, Toni would have given them the futures they’d lost, she’d have bent time into a pretzel to give them their happily ever afters with Maria and Steve. Since it wasn’t an option, Toni took care of them when they let her, kept them smiling when she could, kept them going when a smile was too much, and barged past their walls when they were shutting down. One hand carding through Bucky’s hair, the other rubbing at Carol’s neck, all three of them in mismatched pajamas, and some cooking show on the screen, sated and sore, Toni savored the moment. 

 


End file.
